Love Me Darkly
by extremediva19
Summary: After the death of his parents, Jeremy Gilbert ran away and met Alaric Saltzman...Full summary and warnings inside.
1. Intro

After the death of his parents, Jeremy Gilbert ran away and met Alaric Saltzman. He's been living with him as Jeremy McQueen ever since, telling him he was adopted to avoid grieving his parents. Over time Alaric became more and more abusive. After a bad fight Jeremy decides he needs to get away before Alaric kills him. Believing Alaric when he says he'll never let Jeremy live without him, he fakes his drowning and runs away. Back home to his sister in Mystic Falls.

This will be very AU, I've bumped Jeremy's age up a year putting him a year younger than the others(16) This is going to be **very** WIP.

Warnings: Slash, Non-Con, Abuse, Language, Sexual Situations. Dark-ish Themes.

Pairings: Jeremy/Alaric, Jeremy/Tyler, Stefan/Elena/Damon (A little. Maybe.) I _did_ say its a _wip_ :P

*

*

*

Jeremy gasps awake, eyes shooting open, gaze flickering around the room looking for **him**. He can feel blood dripping down from his hairline, gliding along his skin to soak into his hair. His searching gaze finds the vase he'd been hit with, the throbbing in his head a mocking reminder to duck next time. It's not until he moves to wipe the blood away that he notices the handcuffs. They jar his wrists, clanging loudly as they yank him back. Jeremy gasps at the noise, body going completely still as he stares at the door. _Please don't let him have heard that. Pleasepleaseplease. _His breath catches in his throat as the doorknob turns.

The door slams open to reveal Alaric standing there, face dark with anger as he stalks towards him. "I was beginning to think you would never wake up"

Jeremy stays quite, not sure what, if anything, he should say. He racks his mind for something. Anything. Trying to figure out what he'd done to anger him. The closer he gets the smaller Jeremy feels, legs drawing up as he scoots away up the bed only to be drug back by the ankle.

"Did you think I wouldn't know? I wouldn't see?" Rick hisses, tearing the sheet away.

Jeremy watches as he starts systematically removing his clothes. Knows that his punishment is being plotted out with every flick of the button. He shivers as Ricks gaze wanders his naked body.

"S..see what?" Jeremy stutters out as Rick crawls up to hover over him.

"You know what. Don't be stupid, Jeremy" Rick says, eyes narrowing in warning.

"But I didn't do anything" Jeremy pleads, crying out at the first slap.

"You know what you did!" Rick rages, slapping at him again before balling up his fist, moonlight glinting off his ring.

Jeremy sees the fist coming but theres nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. The cold grip of the handcuffs holding him prisoner. The blows rain down on him as he pleads with him to stop.

"Baby, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" He sobs out. He doesn't know what he's done. How he fucked up this time. But he'll admit to anything to make it stop.

Everything stops. The only sounds his quite sobs and Ricks harsh breathing. He looks up at him, tears spilling from his eyes, blood dripping from his bottom lip. His face is on fire, half his body throbbing, but he knows he still has a job to do. He waits for his cue. Waits to pretend he knows Rick didn't mean it. Jeremy has gotten good at pretending. All it takes is one look at Rick's eyes to know it's not over. The small smile on his face scares him, so at odds with the rage in his eyes. "Baby, please. I'm sorry. Please. Please don't. Please, I'm sorry." He whispers again and again as Rick presses between his legs. Drags his legs up and pins him where he wants him.

"Not yet your not. But you will be" Rick whispers in his ear. Thrusting into him cruelly.

Jeremy's screams fill the air, the only answer the mocking serenity of the waves outside the window.


	2. Chapter 1

Jeremy slips silently out of bed, watching carefully to be sure not to wake Alaric, picking up his sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt. Padding slowly out of the room he walks downstairs to the bathroom, thoughts carefully blank as he goes through his morning routine, looking up from washing his hands he stands a moment staring into the mirror. His bruises fading but never gone. He doesn't look long, hating the haunted eyes staring back, turning away he dresses and goes to make coffee.

Jeremy sits in the sand, cup of steaming coffee in his hand, watching the waves roll in and out. He sighs, feeling a rare peace settle over him. This is the one time of day he feels free, completely alone, safe to be himself. Jeremy comes here every morning, sipping coffee while waiting for sunrise. He wonders how Elena is, if she misses him, if she cares. Thinking of Elena brings thoughts of his parents, pain lancing through him, closing his eyes he forces the thoughts away. Low voice in the back of his mind whispering accusations _Should have been you. You deserve everything you get._ He can picture Elena so clearly in his mind, looking back at him, eyes so loving his heart aches. He wonders if she hates him for being the one who lived as much as he does.

Sipping his coffee Jeremy jolts when he feels a hand on his shoulder, hot coffee spilling over onto his hand, he looks up heart in his throat to see Alaric standing there watching him.

"Alaric. What are you doing here?" He asks, shock making him sloppy. Alaric's arched eyebrow warns he isn't pleased. "I mean, you never come out here this early." He tacks on lamely.

Alaric's eyes turn amused as he holds a hand out to him. Setting his cup down he let's himself be pulled to his feet and into his arms. Jeremy cuddles in close, sighing into his shoulder, slight smile tugging at his lips. They stand there long enough for the sun to start rising, Alaric pressing soft kisses into his hair, hands rubbing gently up and down his back.

Jeremy feels Alaric pulling away and sighs, trying not to let the loss show in his face when he looks up at him, but cant hide his confusion when Alaric slides his hand down his arm to hold his.

Jeremy blinks, searching Alaric's eyes, watching for a clue. Some sign of what's expected of him.

When Alaric smiles and drops to his knee Jeremy stops breathing, denial screaming in his head. The screaming is so loud he cant even hear what Alaric is saying. Bits and pieces breaking through the roaring in his head.

"Been so good together."

"Perfect for each other"

"Meant to be"

"Want you to be mine always"

"Marry me"

_Marry me_. The words echo in his head as he stands frozen staring down at him. He stares, wide eyed, denials screaming through his mind, fear holding the words in.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so speechless. Marry me" Alaric whispers, kissing his hand, staring up at him expectantly.

"No." Jeremy blurts out.

"What?" Alaric asks coldly, eyes turning hard.

"I mean I cant. I'm too young" Jeremy says quickly, hoping to ease his anger, hoping he'll agree to wait.

"No you're not. There are places we can go." Alaric tells him waving off his excuse.

"But. I'm not ready. I'm too young" He says again a little desperately.

"Jeremy, you're not too young. Everything will be perfect. I'll take care of everything. You'll see" He says confidently, taking the ring and sliding it onto Jeremy's finger.

Standing he kisses him softly, hand in his hair keeping him close. Jeremy feels tears sliding down his cheeks as the kiss ends, keeps his eyes closed as Alaric kisses his tears away.

"Are you finished out here? I'm ready for breakfast. Something special to mark the occasion." Alaric says, whistling as he walks away.

Jeremy watches him go, tears drying on his cheeks, fighting the need to sit and let them keep coming. Shoulders drooping he picks up his cup and follows him inside to make breakfast, turning at the last second to look back at the waves, sadness rising up knowing his mornings out there would never hold that peace again. Stepping inside he closes the door. _Forever _ringing hollow in his ears.

*

Engagement ring. Remove the spaces to view.

h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 6 1 3 / e x t r e m e d i v a 1 9 / a 1 1 5 2 5 a . j p g


	3. Chapter 2

*Dark chapter warning...*

Jeremy lays on the floor next to the bed, body trembling with cold and pain, eyes struggling to stay open. The wall is fading in and out of focus, awareness coming and going. Jeremy shudders and tries to think of it as freedom. Alaric's voice is on repeat in his head. _Never let you go Jeremy. I cant live without you and I wont let you live without me. _

He doesn't know what happened. The morning had passed so nicely. Jeremy being so careful not to do anything to anger him. Then Alaric had gone out, leaving Jeremy to his chores. Alaric had come home looking pleased, complimenting Jeremy on taking good care of the house. It wasn't until dinner that Alaric let him in on why he was so pleased. Telling him he talked to a friend of his, a judge that owed him a favor, that had agreed to marry them privately in his chambers a few days from now.

Jeremy didn't know how he made it through dinner without being sick. _Days_. He had _days_. When Alaric said something about running out to buy a bottle of Champagne to celebrate Jeremy smiled and nodded, getting up to clean up the dinner dishes. Moments after Alaric left panic set in.

Jeremy raced through the house, throwing clothes left and right, stuffing things into a bag. He'd couldn't think beyond _run, run, run_. He'd zipped up his bag on the go, turning and walking right into Alaric.

Alaric stared at him coldly, hand lashing out, bottle shattering at his temple. He barely remembers falling to the floor, blood running down his face like tears, blinking dully up at Alaric. Alaric drug him back up by the hair, eyes darker then he'd ever seen them, shaking him angrily.

"You think you can leave me?" Alaric yells, shaking him again before slapping him back down.

Jeremy barely hit the ground before Alaric was kicking him. He tried to roll away but the bed was blocking the way, he was trapped between it and him, and Alaric didn't hesitate to take advantage. Jeremy counted seven kicks before it all started blurring together. Coughing, breath wheezing out, he reached blindly for Alaric hoping it was over.

Alaric slapped his hand away, reaching out and tearing his shirt off, the rest of his clothes quickly following. He heard Alaric's belt unbuckling and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting his hands to dig into his skin any second. He never saw it coming, belt whipping out, landing with a loud crack on his back.

Jeremy screamed in pain and shock, jerking to the side, looking up at him. The next blow caught his cheek, dragging another scream out of him, Alaric's hand on the back of his head threw him back to the ground.

Jeremy cringes in remembered pain, the crack of the belt as it came down from back to thighs again and again for what felt like hours. He remembers Alaric screaming at him to stop moving. Remembers everything fading to black. Remembers waking up to Alaric inside him, pain clawing through his body with every harsh thrust.

Alaric had been crueler than usual, taking him with a force he'd never felt before, biting down on his neck so hard he drew blood. Jeremy remembers it running down his chest and back, he was so sure Alaric had been licking and sucking it away but he must have imagined it.

Everything had faded out again and he woke up on his back with Alaric's hand in his hair. "I'll never let you go Jeremy. I cant live without you and I wont let **you **live without **me**." He told him, shoving his head to the side and walking out.

Jeremy feels tears sliding from his eyes, running down to mingle with the blood. _So much blood_ His mind whispers fearfully. He hears glass shattering downstairs and flinches, footsteps on the stairs, coming down the hall. _No no no no. Not again_. He tries to back away but cant find the strength to move._ Too late_ He thinks as Alaric comes through the door.

"Why'd you do it Jeremy?" Alaric asks, straddling his hips, hands sliding through his blood soaked hair. "Why'd you do it?" He repeats, hands slipping down to close around his throat.

"Please" Jeremy gasps out, hands closing weakly around his wrists.

"Why?" Alaric yells, easing up enough to keep him from passing out.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy whispers, sucking in air.

"Not what I asked" Alaric says, hands tightening again, holding on until Jeremy is on the edge and easing up. "Why?"

"P..panicked. I'm sorry. Cold feet." He rasps, racking his brain for something, anything, to calm him down.

Alaric sighs, hands caressing through Jeremy's hair again. "I should have known. You'd never leave me if you were thinking straight. But I had to be sure." He tells him, eyes flickering to the broken bottle near the door. "Do you really think I went to the store that fast?" He asks, looking back down at him.

Jeremy stares at the bottle feeling like a fool. _Test. It was a test._

"I bought that on the way home, hoping you would be waiting for me when I brought it in. You disappoint me Jeremy"

"Alaric, Please. It won't happen again. " Jeremy pleads, eyes searching his for any softness.

Alaric stares down at him, eyes taking in all the cuts and bruises, head slowly shaking. "You're a mess Baby."

A sob escapes him, eyes closing in relief. _Never again_. He jerks when he feels something drip on his lips, Alaric's hand in his hair holding him still when he tries to move away.

"Drink this, gonna make you better." Alaric whispers in his ear.

Jeremy is too afraid to refuse, lips opening, swallowing the metallic liquid as it fills his mouth. Alaric licking away the drops that spill over.

"Never let you go" He whispers, finally pulling away, softly kissing his lips. "Look at me Baby."

Jeremy looks up at him, mesmerized by the way his eyes are holding his, growing bigger and darker until they are all he sees.

"Just a dream Baby. Just a bad dream. It will all be better in the morning. Go to sleep." Alaric whispers, voice lulling him into relaxing.

Jeremy's eyes drift closed, Alaric's soft smile the last thing he sees.


	4. Chapter 3

Jeremy walks into the kitchen and stops, staring at Alaric as he sits sipping coffee. _Run_. His mind whispers. _Don't be stupid_. He tells himself, slowly walking further into the kitchen. _It was just a dream_. He reminds himself.

"Morning Baby." He says, kissing Alaric on the cheek. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I never sleep in this late." He says walking over to get a cup of coffee.

"Maybe you're coming down sick." Alaric suggests, turning to look at him.

"I hope not." Jeremy says, setting his cup aside to start pulling out pans for breakfast.

"Don't make any for me. I've got some things to take care of in town." Alaric walks over and rinses out his cup.

Jeremy nods, kissing him goodbye before starting his own breakfast. He's surprised by how hungry he is, feeling weak with it, as he rushes through making bacon, eggs and toast. Setting down with orange juice he eats his breakfast before starting his morning routine.

His dream haunts him as he cleans up, working his way through the downstairs rooms. _This is where you're going_. His thoughts taunt. "Nothing happened" He whispers. _Not yet_. "He wouldn't" He reassures himself. _He did_. "Dream. Just a bad dream" He stops half way up the stairs. "I'm talking to myself. I'm losing it." Shaking his head he jogs the rest of the way upstairs.

He makes quick work of the bathroom, setting the laundry out in the hall to be washed before starting on making the bed. He stares down at the clean floor, his mind seeing his blood on the carpet so clearly his heart drops.

He's straightening the sheet when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. Brow furrowed he get's down on his knees and lifts the edge of the blanket and sheet, reaching under it to pick up a piece of thick glass. He drops it all, bedding and glass falling as he scrambles back until he hits the nightstand.

He cant move. Thoughts _memories _of last night rushing into his mind, remembered pain and fear hitting him all over again. "No. No, it was a dream. Just a dream" He whispers, thoughts splintering as memory and reality collide. "It was a dream" He says firmly, picking up the glass and throwing it away.

He continues through his housework, thoughts a jumbled mess, thoughts tripping over excuses.

"Cant be true." He says, staring into a mirror. "I don't have a mark on me"

Alaric's voice whispers through his mind. _Drink this, gonna make you better_ Jeremy scoffs. _Alaric didn't give me something to make the cuts and bruises go away_._ It isn't possible_. He thinks angrily.

He hears a door shut downstairs and jumps, heart racing, staring wide eyed at the door. _Nothing happened_. He tells himself weakly, shaking it off and walking down to meet Alaric.

"You're home." Alaric says, looking relieved.

"Where else would I be?" He asks confused.

"It was so quiet I thought you might have gone out." Alaric says, walking over and kissing him.

Jeremy kisses him back, searching his eyes when he steps back, looking for any sign of the man from last night. _From the dream_. He insists.

"What's wrong?" Alaric asks suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jeremy says far to quickly.

Alaric narrows his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He repeats, smiling and shaking his head.

"Jeremy what happened last night?" He asks, eyes pinning Jeremy in place.

"Nothing. I..I just had a bad dream. It's nothing." He whispers, not liking where this is going.

"Must have been bad, you were tossing and turning all night." Alaric says, pulling Jeremy in for a hug.

Jeremy sighs into the embrace, soaking in the gentleness. "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream" He reassures him.

"Well I've got something that will cheer you up." Alaric tells him, pulling back enough to smile at him.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks, unable to resist smiling back, Alaric's obvious pleasure contagious.

"We're going out tonight, something special." He says mysteriously.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asks stepping closer, hands fisting in his shirt, teeth tugging his bottom lip as excitement builds.

"I talked to David in town, he's going out on his boat tonight and invited us with him, I've accepted." Alaric says grinning.

"Out in the boat?" Jeremy asks nervously.

"You love the water. You're always out there watching it." Alaric tells him, frowning as his hands drop away.

"Yeah but that's from the sand. Not out there." He falters, glancing nervously out the window."

"He tells me it will be perfectly clear tonight. We'll be completely safe. I promise." Alaric assures him, arms wrapping back around him.

"But"

"We're going" Alaric interrupts.

"It'll be safe?" Jeremy asks clinging to him.

"Perfectly safe" Alaric repeats, hands rubbing up and down his back.

"O..okay." Jeremy whispers, shiver racing up his spine.

Alaric smiles backing away, fingertips gliding over Jeremy's cheek. "Can you believe it. Two more days and we'll be married." He whispers awed, pressing a quick kiss to Jeremy's lips and walking away.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy whispers, standing frozen, eyes wide with shock.

Alaric stops, slowly turning to look at him. "I didn't mention it last night?"

Jeremy shakes his head. _Yes_.

"I talked to a friend, he owes me a favor and has agreed to marry us in his chambers. Isn't that great?" He asks, face lighting up with pleasure.

The crack of a belt whistles through his mind. "That's great." Jeremy tells him, pasting a grin on his face.

Alaric grins back, turning and walking away, leaving Jeremy alone. Jeremy walks over staring out the window at the waves. _How is it possible? What did he give me? __**What is he?**_ Jeremy closes his eyes, head pressing to the cold glass, as it hits home that it was real.

He cant stop shaking, fear crashing over him like a wave, pulling him under. He feels like he'll drown if it gets any stronger. _Drown_. His eyes flash open and he stares at the water. Thoughts racing, desperation pushing him to be reckless. _Tonight_.


	5. Chapter 4

Jeremy sits, white knuckling the bench as the rain pours down soaking them, waves rocking the sailboat. He cant take his eyes off Alaric as he and David fight to get it under control.

"I thought you said it would be clear" Alaric yells glancing worriedly at Jeremy.

"That's what the weather report said." David yells back, turning long enough to give Jeremy a reassuring smile.

"We'll be fine Baby I promise." Alaric tells him.

Jeremy nods, giving him a small smile, nearly jumping out of his skin as the sail suddenly comes loose, boat tipping hard. Jeremy thinks about his plan, staring out at the water, terror freezing him in place. Alaric and David scramble to grab the ropes, fighting to secure the sails, neither of them paying him any attention. Whimpering slightly Jeremy edges closer to the edge, stopping and staring back fearfully as Alaric turns to check on him. Slipping over the edge when Alaric turns away and the boat rocks to the side.

He swims as fast as he can, ditches the vest once he's far enough away it wont be spotted right off. Swimming up to a buoy, he moves behind it just as the first scream fills the air. He clutches the buoy, terrified to let go, as Alaric screams his name again and again.

Gathering his courage he looks over his shoulder, eyes searching the shoreline for the break in the lights he'd made that afternoon while Alaric was back in town buying life jackets for them.

_Sink or swim. I'm never going back_. He thinks, taking a deep breath and pushing away, swimming for the patch of dark.

He feels like he's been swimming forever and getting nowhere. Alaric's voice has faded away but he feels like he's treading water, waves battering him back and forth. A sob breaks free, tears mixing with the water on his cheeks, as he fights to make it to shore.

Finally able to reach bottom, he crawls, wave pushing him the last little bit washing him up on the beach. He lays there, sucking in huge gulps of air, too tired to move. After a few minutes he pushes to his feet, the thought of Alaric finding him urging him on.

Running up to the house he rushes through the door and drags his clothes off before stashing them in a plastic bag. Leaving it at the door he runs up the stairs, dragging on dry clothes he rushes around, grabbing a small bag of clothes that wouldn't be missed, digging a small roll of emergency cash he'd been hiding _just in case_.

Tugging on his ring, he fights back a sob when it refuses to budge, running into the bathroom he pours soap over it working it free. Throwing it in the toilet he flushes it and washes the soap from his hands. Drying his hands off he grabs his bag and rushes through the house, drying off the wet spots on the floor from where he came in.

Picking up the bag of wet clothes he slips outside, eyes searching the dark, praying Alaric doesn't come home and find him. He runs. Tripping again and again in the dark before making it to town, throwing the bag of clothes away in a trash can as he passes. He sits huddled in the dark waiting for the bus out of town, eyes constantly searching the shadows, jumping at every sound.

He waits nearly an hour before the bus pulls up, slipping into a seat he clutches his bag to his chest, eyes not leaving the window until he sees the "now leaving" sign. Breathing a small shuddering sigh he closes his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Jeremy stands at the front door, doubt rising up, unsure if he should have come here. It's been so long they probably wont even let him through the door, sighing he squares his shoulders and knocks. He hears footsteps getting closer and his heart races, part of him wanting to turn and run, the door opens before he can give in to temptation.

Elena gasps, staring wide eyed, whispering his name. They stand there a moment, staring at each other, taking in the differences and then Elena's screaming for Jenna and throwing herself into his arms. Jeremy eyes burn as he wraps his arms around her, he swallows a sob when Jenna throws her arms around them both.

He doesn't know how long they stand there, barely notices the tears on his cheeks as he wipes theirs away. Finally Elena gives him a watery laugh and moves them all into the house, both of them asking a hundred questions. Where has he been? Who has he been with? Is he ok?

He cant tell them the truth, that he was with a man who hurt him, that he is far from ok.

Fighting guilt he spins pretty lies. He's fine. He tells them he couldn't handle his grief and ran away, met a couple friends and they were living together. That he missed them and wanted to come home.

Elena is watching him suspiciously but Jenna hugs him again. "I'm glad you came back Jeremy."

"We missed you Jere." Elena tells him softly, getting up when there is a knock at the door.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something for lunch" Jenna offers, already half out of her seat.

"I'm not really hungry." Jeremy tells her, the thought of eating making him sick, guilt turning his stomach.

"You sure?" She asks concerned.

"I'm sure, Aunt Jenna" He tells her as Elena walks back into the room with two boys trailing behind her.

Elena looks flushed and happy as she drags one of them by the hand. "Jeremy this is Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon. I'd like the two of you to meet my brother Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy says standing to shake hands.

Jenna rushes off mentioning coffee as he shakes hands with Stefan, giving a small nod he turns to Damon. Sunlight flashes off Damon's ring and he flinches back before he can stop himself, small gasp escaping as he stares at the ring, before slowly reaching back out to shake his hand, hating that Damon will feel his hand trembling.

Glancing at Elena he's relieved to see her back is turned as she talks to Stefan, glad he wont have to explain anything to her. The shaking gets stronger when he sees Stefan has a ring too. He pretends not to notice the suspicion in Damon and Stefan's eyes, turning to Elena. "I'm really tired, do you mind if I go lay down?" He asks, desperate to get away before there are more questions.

"Of course not, you don't need permission Jeremy." Elena tells him, surprised that he felt the need to ask.

"Thanks, I'll take a nap and come back down." He tells her, giving one last nod to the brothers before rushing upstairs to his room.

Closing the door he leans against it, fighting to get past the shock of seeing rings so like Alaric's.

After a few minutes he pushes away, wandering around the room touching this, picking up that. Everything exactly the way he'd left it. Picking up his wallet he opens it, staring down at his I.D. He hasn't been Jeremy Gilbert in so long.

Sitting on the edge of the bed it finally sinks in, Alaric thinks he died, he's home. _Safe_. Laying down he buries his face in his pillow, soft sobs muffled, as he lets the fear slowly drain away.

*

*

*

Jeremy wakes slowly, sunlight on his face, ears straining for any hint of Alaric. Rolling slowly he opens his eyes, blinking at the bookshelf across from him, memories rushing back. Smiling slowly he slips out of bed, padding softly downstairs to make coffee. He wanders the downstairs rooms as he waits on the coffee to brew, memories playing through his mind, thoughts of his parents bittersweet. Going back to the kitchen he makes a cup of coffee and slips quietly outside to sit and relax.

He jumps to his feet a short while later when the front door is torn open, Elena running outside in her robe looking upset. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first" He starts, feeling stupid for just making himself at home like that.

"Jeremy, I thought. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Elena tells him looking guilty.

"It's ok." He says walking back inside. "I was just about to make breakfast."

"You cook?" Elena asks surprised.

"Someone had to" He points out shrugging. Getting everything out he makes them all pancakes, eggs and sausage, dishing it up as Jenna walks in.

He pours her a cup of coffee and quickly sets the table before sitting down to eat. He waves away their thanks, sitting quietly eating his food, not talking unless asked something. After breakfast he gets up and washes the dishes, not noticing the confused looks he was getting as cleans up. Finishing up the dishes he wipes down the stove and counters, walking around straightening up, making sure there is nothing out of place.

Finally satisfied he turns back to the table, realizing what he'd just done be blushes, whispered apology slipping out before he can stop it.

"Stop apologizing Jeremy, It's ok, You didn't do anything wrong." Elena tells him, walking over to hug him. "I need to get ready for school. You need to get everything set up today so you can go back to school." She tells him walking away.

"School?" He asks trailing behind her.

"Yes. You have to go back to school Jeremy" She says stopping to look at him.

"But the house and." Snapping his mouth shut he looks away."I was home schooling, taking care of the household things." He says softly. He doesn't like the idea of going back to school, being around so many people again after the seclusion of being with Alaric.

"Jenna takes care of the house. You should be in school." She says walking away.

_Great. What am I going to do now?_

*

*

*

The next few days pass in a blur for Jeremy. Spinning more lies to the school, testing for placement, thankfully being placed in the grade he's supposed to be in. All his old friends surrounding him. He felt like he was drowning in the questions he was being asked at every turn.

He spent most of his time sneaking off, avoiding people, not wanting to face all the questions he cant answer. Not much has changed. Elena now spent her time at school with Stefan instead of Matt but that was about it. Vicki was still with Tyler and he dreaded running into them, didn't want to deal with Tyler warning him off. Some things he could do without reliving.

Laying in the grass he slowly becomes aware that he's not alone, looking up to see Tyler staring down at him. He slowly sits up, swallowing as Tyler moves to sit next to him. "Come to warn me off?" He asks, trying to cover up his nerves.

Tyler stares at him for a long moment, eyes searching his so long that he looks away. "You're different"

"Things change" He says softly looking back at him.

"Some things." Tyler agrees. "Not everything. Stay away from Vicki."

Jeremy wants to tell him to get lost, that he can be around her if he wants, but the words don't come. He licks his lips, arms wrapping around his knees as he looks away.

"What do you want with Vicki?" Tyler asks, watching him curiously.

"She doesn't ask as many questions as everyone else" Jeremy tells him, eyes on the ground. "I'm not trying to take her from you" He reassures, eyes flicking up and away.

"Good." Tyler says, laying back in the grass to stare up at the clouds.

Jeremy hesitates before slowly laying back down. Nerves build as he lays next to him, eyes glued to the clouds. _What if he tries something?_

"It's quiet out here." Tyler says, body slowly relaxing into the grass.

Jeremy nods, watching him from the corner of his eye, trying to relax. Tyler turns his head to look at him and Jeremy jumps to his feet. "I..I should go." He says backing away. Turning he starts walking, calling himself a fool.

"Jeremy." Tyler calls.

Jeremy stops, turning to look back at him.

"You don't have to stay away from Vicki. But if you try anything..." Tyler lets the threat hang between them.

Jeremy nods and walks away, going home to do the chores that he cant seem to let go. Walking through the door he sees Stefan and freezes.

"Hello Jeremy" Stefan says with a soft smile.

"Stefan. Nice to see you again." He says, smiling back before hurrying up the stairs.

Closing himself in his room he puts his headphones on and blocks out the world.

*

*

*

Tyler comes again the next day, and the next. Always laying quietly next to him, staying completely still after his sudden movement had sent Jeremy running the second day in a row.

Jeremy feels guiltier every time he watches Tyler slowly move, so careful not to scare him off.

"Why do you come out here?" Tyler asks, rolling to his side to look down on him.

I..I just." Licking his lips Jeremy stares up at him nervously. "I don't like being surrounded by so many people. It's quiet here. Peaceful" He tells him blushing.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Tyler asks softly.

"I should go." Jeremy blurts raising up.

"Don't go." Tyler says laying back down."No more questions."

Jeremy hesitates before slowly laying back down. Tyler's foot bumps his and he smiles at him, Jeremy shyly smiles back before turning back to the sky and relaxing in the companionable silence.

*

*

*

"You think it's poisoned?" Tyler whispers in his ear, making him jump.

Jeremy looks down at his lunch tray dubiously and gives Tyler an amused smile before walking over to a table in the corner, looking up surprised when Tyler follows.

"What **is **this?" Vicki asks sitting down and poking at her food.

"Mystery meat strikes again" Jeremy snarks ducking his head.

"We should ditch, go to the grill for some real food." Vicki complains.

Jeremy looks over biting his lip and poking at his food. "I don't know"

"We should." Tyler says, standing up. "I'm buying"

Jeremy lets Vicki take his arm and drag him towards the door, Tyler smirking at him from his other side.

Jeremy moans at his first bite of burger, blushing when Vicki and Tyler both stare at him, eyebrows raised. The three of them enjoy their lunch, Tyler and Vicki talking about school, Jeremy listening amused.

"Come on, Jere." Tyler says getting up and walking away.

"Where we going?" Jeremy asks following.

Tyler grins and hands him a pool stick. It's not until the second round that Jeremy relaxes enough to actually play without fear of angering him. The two of them laugh and joke, Vicki cheering them on, Jeremy having more fun then he can remember having in a long time.

He tries to hide his disappointment when it's time to leave. Vicki hugs them both when they drop her off, rambling on about doing this again on Friday as she walks away. Jeremy goes nervously quiet again on the way to drop him off, biting his lip and sending quick glances at Tyler hoping he isn't getting tired of it.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tyler asks, as he pulls up to Jeremy's house.

"You haven't done anything wrong." Jeremy whispers sadly.

Jeremy blinks when Tyler follows him out of the car, small smile tugging at his lips. "You don't have to walk me to my door"

"I know." Tyler says smiling back.

Jeremy stops at the door, smiling shyly at Tyler before looking away.

"Vicki's right, we should do this again." Tyler tells him softly.

Jeremy looks up at him, biting his lip and nodding before impulsively hugging him. Tyler's arms barely close around him before he panics jerking away. "I'm sorry" He whispers.

"It's ok." Tyler reassures, reaching up to slide his knuckles down his cheek. "Who hurt you Jere?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Jeremy whispers blinking away tears.

Tyler nods and leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Jeremy's forehead. "Goodnight Jeremy" He whispers.

"Goodnight" Jeremy whispers watching him walk away.

Far away Alaric stands in Jeremy's favorite spot watching the waves roll in and out, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks. Throwing his head back he screams Jeremy's name.


	7. Chapter 6

Jeremy haunts him. He's in the bed, curled up under the blankets, smiling that sweet smile. He's sitting on the counter laughing at his jokes. He's outside running through the sand, waves rolling over his feet, his laughter ringing in the air. He's smiling shyly at him over the dinner table.

Alaric doesn't miss glamouring him into thinking he ate his dinner day after day, but he misses the soft smile as his skill grew. Misses the way he'd duck his head, giving him a slow pleased smile as he looks up at him from under his lashes, his soft thank you barely reaching his ears.

Alaric sits on the edge of the bed, hands fisting in his hair, rage and grief at war in his head. He damns the sea for taking him, damns himself for taking Jeremy out on the water, damns the weather mans false report.

Jumping to his feet he storms towards the door, stopping midway when he catches his reflection in the open doorway. Changing directions he stomps into the bathroom and glares into the mirror, Jeremy's wounded eyes staring back at him. Screaming wordlessly he slams his fist into the mirror shattering it. The tinkling of glass falling into the sink filling him with satisfaction.

Growling he rips the towel bar off the wall, swinging it at everything in sight, smashing holes in the wall before turning and throwing it at the shower door. Grinning darkly at the shattered glass he walks over looking for something else to damage.

Bending down he reaches for the towel bar thinking to smash all the windows in the house, freezing half way as he stares into the toilet in disbelief. He doesn't know how long he stands there, mind struggling to deny it, before reaching in and pulling out the engagement ring.

"No" He whispers. He wanted so badly to believe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he cant deny what he can feel in his hand. He distinctly remembers smiling proudly at David, bringing their joined hands up to kiss Jeremy's hand, showing off his ring.

He goes deadly calm as it sinks in that Jeremy tricked him, came back here while he screamed himself hoarse searching for him. Ran out on him. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He whispers drying off the ring and sliding it onto his own finger.

Walking into the other room he picks up his cell phone, calling his friend Andrew. "He's alive. Find him." He tells him before hanging up and settling down in front of the window with a glass of brandy to wait.

It's days before he hears back from Andrew. Days of his anger building up, plans forming in his mind of how he'll teach Jeremy the error of his ways. He hires someone to fix the bathroom, sets everything back exactly as Jeremy had left it. Everything all set for his return.

The ringing of the phone pulls him from his plans.

"I got lucky, found a few people who remembered him. He's in Mystic Falls going by the name Jeremy Gilbert." Andrew tells him looking forward to calling in a favor later down the road.

"Thanks Andrew. I owe you one" Alaric tells him before hanging up, cold smile spreading out as he packs his bags.

Days later Alaric sits watching as Jeremy smiles shyly at another boy, ducking his head and looking up at him from under his lashes. The other boy says something that has Jeremy throwing back his head with laughter and Alaric seeing red. "You little whore" He hisses, watching as a girl walks over to join them.

Narrowing his eyes as she lays her hand on both their arms as she talks to them, Alaric sneers and walks away. He's gotta see a teacher about a job.

*

*

*

Later that night Jeremy stands clinging to Tyler and Vicki, the town shocked by the horrific death of Mr. Tanner. Jeremy steps closer to Tyler feeling eyes burning into the back of his head. Licking his lips nervously he looks around, not seeing anyone out of place.

Tyler wraps an arm around him pulling him closer, Vicki following at his side clinging to his arm. Looking over Vicki's shoulder he sees Stefan and Damon walking up quietly arguing as they scan the crowd, they both lock eyes with Jeremy before giving another long look at the body and walking away.

Jeremy watches them go, shivering as that feeling of being watched intensifies before fading away completely.

"I don't want to be here. Can we go? Please?" Jeremy asks quietly, something is going on here, something more then an animal attack and Jeremy thinks he knows just who to ask.

"Of course. Where do you want to go?" Tyler asks leading him away.

"Can you just take me home" Jeremy asks, eyes glued guiltily to the ground.

"Yeah. Come on." Tyler says, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No, Jeremy come on. None of us want to be alone right now, let's go to the grill. Or we can all go back to your place. " Vicki insists tugging on Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy nods, not wanting to argue, and not really wanting to be alone either. They all go back to his house, walking in to find Damon and Stefan talking to Elena in the living room.

"Hi guys, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Elena asks standing up.

They wander off to the kitchen trailing Elena, leaving Jeremy staring at the Salvatore brothers, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "I'd like to talk to you. About those." Jeremy says nodding at their rings.

"Come to the house. Tomorrow after school." Stefan tells him nodding.

Licking his lips Jeremy flicks a glance at the door and steps closer."Where is it?"

They tell him how to get there, making sure he understands before stepping back as the others walk back into the room. Tyler narrows his eyes at them, walking over to stand next to Jeremy, pressing a hand at his back making Damon arch an eyebrow and Jeremy blush.

Ducking his head Jeremy smiles softly. "It was nice seeing you again" He says, turning to lead the way upstairs. Giving Tyler a wide-eyed look when he growls softly under his breath, quickly turning it into a cough and blushing at Jeremy's look.

Waving a hand for Jeremy to lead the way, Tyler glares at the other men before following Jeremy up the stairs, pointedly ignoring Vicki's smirk.

Looking anywhere but the bed, Jeremy turns on the TV and passes the remote to Tyler telling him to pick something. They end up watching the comedy channel trying to lighten the mood while they talk about school and make plans to meet at the grill.

Jeremy is practically asleep laying curled up at Tyler's side, head on his shoulder watching TV, smiling softly as Vicki laughs and shifts her head on his back to look at Tyler.

Noticing how tired Jeremy is she sobers. "We should go. Let you get some sleep"

"I'm fine. Don't go." Jeremy says quietly, hand tightening on Tyler's shirt. He can't remember the last time he felt so content.

"We stay here and you are going to fall asleep on me" Tyler jokes looking down at him.

Jeremy drops his eyes, releasing Tyler's shirt like he'd been burned."I'm sorry." He whispers moving to pull away.

"Don't do that. I'm not mad. We have school in the morning though, and we don't have a change of clothes" Tyler tells him, trying not to sound angry. He hated when Jeremy went so quiet on him. Afraid. Threading his finger through his hair he pulls him back down carefully. "We can stay a little longer"

Jeremy keeps his eyes down, not wanting them to see the tears in them. He feels pathetic, needy. He wants to tell them they don't have to stay for him, that they can go if they want, but he holds on tighter instead calling himself selfish.

It's nearly an hour later when Jeremy wakes up to Tyler trying to shift out from under him, he blinks up at him in confusion, blushing at he realizes he'd done exactly what Tyler said he would. "Sorry" He whispers, rolling out of bed so he can get up.

"It's ok Jeremy. I didn't mind" Tyler says with a teasing smile.

Blushing even hotter he looks away.

Vicki hugs him before smirking at Tyler and heading for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Well that was subtle" Jeremy says staring at the empty doorway.

Laughing softly Tyler walks over, sliding a hand down Jeremy's arm, searching his eyes carefully when he turns to look at him. Brushing his knuckles over Jeremy's cheek he leans in slowly, giving him time to say no, brushing his lips gently over his.

Leaning back enough to look at him he stares into Jeremy's wide eyes. "Jere?"

Licking his lips Jeremy leans in and kisses him soft and sweet, sigh escaping as he fists his hands in Tyler's shirt and steps closer, Tyler's arms wrapping around him holding him close.

The kiss slowly heats up, both of them tumbling back onto the bed, Tyler's hand curling around Jeremy's hip brushing his thumb over the bare skin above his jeans.

Jeremy gasps, suddenly feeling trapped under him, memories of being pinned and taken flashing through his mind. His own voice screaming through his head. "Don't. Tyler stop. I cant" Jeremy says, hating the panic in his voice even as he pushes at his chest.

Tyler backs off watching him carefully. "I'm sorry Jeremy. It was too much. I didn't mean for it to go that far I swear."

Jeremy cant stop shaking, smoothing his shirt down. Licking his lips and nodding his understanding. Tyler reaches for his hand and Jeremy jerks away flinching. "I'm sorry. Please go. I'm sorry." He whispers, eyes on the floor.

"What did he do to you?" Tyler whispers sadly.

"I cant. Please. I cant." Jeremy tells him wrapping his arms around his stomach, phantom hands digging into his skin, Alaric's voice in his head warning him not to tell anyone.

"I can send Vicki back up to stay with you. Or Elena?" Tyler offers, slowly backing towards the door, nausea rising as he watches Jeremy try so hard not to fall apart. He wants to insist on staying, hold him until he feels safe again, but he knows forcing the issue will only make things worse.

Shaking his head in refusal Jeremy waits for him to leave, a soft sob escaping when he hears the front door close. Sinking under the covers he let's himself fall apart, muffling his sobs in his pillow.

Falling silent, he holds the pillow close, closing his eyes completely worn out and falls asleep with Tyler's scent surrounding him.

*

*

*

Jeremy wakes up late the next morning, scrambling around the room getting dressed. He splashes water on his face and stares at himself. _Good going Jeremy. He probably wont want anything to do with you after that_. Brushing his teeth quickly, he rinses and runs out, grabbing his bag on the way out.

Running down the hallway with his late pass he slows near his classroom and opens the door. Freezing just inside the doorway as his nightmare stares him in the face.

"You can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." Alaric tells the class, eyes on Jeremy. He waves Jeremy forward as he instructs the class to open their books. Jeremy cant hear anything over the panic roaring through his head.

He stops in front of Alaric, back to the class and hands over his pass with a trembling hand, eyes dropping automatically.

"Have a seat." Alaric tells him, the unspoken _Don't even think about running_ clear in his eyes.

Nodding shakily Jeremy does as he's told.


	8. Chapter 7

Jeremy keeps his head down all through the class, taking notes with a trembling hand. He jumps when the bell rings, slipping out of his seat he throws his things in his backpack, trying to escape through the crowd.

"Gilbert. I'd like a word with you." Alaric calls out stopping him.

Jeremy steps aside letting others pass, waiting for the room to empty out before walking over to lean back against the desk in front of Alaric's, eyes on the floor, mouth dry with nerves.

Alaric steps in front of him. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" He asks quietly, watching the door from the corner of his eye.

Jeremy licks his lips, eyes lifting to meet his. "I shouldn't be here."

Alaric steps closer furiously. "No. You should be back home where you belong!" Alaric hisses, hands clenched to keep from reaching for him.

Jeremy leans away from the fury in his eyes. "People will see." He reminds quietly.

"Skip lunch and meet me here, don't even think about leaving Jeremy. You wouldn't want me to pay a visit to that pretty sister of yours would you? Or the boy you've been running around with?" Alaric asks darkly.

Jeremy pales at the threat, feeling sick when he realizes Alaric has seen him with Tyler."No, please leave them alone. I'll meet you." He whispers, eyes pleading with him.

"Be here." Alaric says with a nod at the door.

Nodding Jeremy heads for the door, tension building in his shoulders, half expecting Alaric to change his mind and throw him to the floor. He sighs when he clears the doorway, running to his next class.

He cant focus on his classes, barely flying under the teachers radar, he keeps his head down pretending to read. It's not until he runs into Tyler and Vicki outside that it really hits him, when he carefully keeps his distance, eyes nervously flicking around feeling eyes on him as he backs out of their after school plans.

"What's going on Jeremy?" Tyler asks quietly, sadness filling his eyes. "Is this about last night?"

"No!" Jeremy says, head snapping up to look at him. _Maybe I should let him think that, cut ties with him. At least he'd be safe_.

"Then what is it?" Tyler steps closer searching his eyes.

"I just cant make it. I've got to go." Jeremy evades sadly,

"You're not eating with us?" Vicki asks surprised, she shares a look with Tyler as Jeremy backs away.

"Not today. I'll see you later" Jeremy says turning and walking away hoping it's not a lie.

He makes his way back to his history class, steeling himself as he walks in the door, yelping when Alaric grabs him and shoves him against the wall.

Alaric pushes the door shut before tangling his hand in Jeremy's hair and dragging him in for a kiss, moaning softly as he finally gets his body pressed flush against his.

Jeremy kisses him back, arms wrapping around him and twisting his hands in Alaric's shirt. He shivers as Alaric grinds into him, hands tightening in his hair, hungry moans spilling from his lips making Jeremy try to pull away nervously.

"It's been too long Jeremy" Alaric whispers, lips brushing Jeremy's as he speaks before kissing him again, hand dropping to Jeremy's jeans.

Jeremy gasps jerking away, hands scrambling to catch Alaric's. "Not here. Someone could walk in." Jeremy reminds him desperately.

Alaric slaps his hands away, dragging Jeremy's mouth back to his by the hair, growling angrily when Jeremy keeps trying to block his hand.

Jeremy stills when Alaric punches him in the ribs and knocks his hands aside, hands clinging to Alaric's arms as his pants are jerked open.

"Jeremy?" Stefan calls opening the door and stepping inside.

Jeremy stares at him wide eyed, gasping for breath, eyes flicking to Alaric and back."Yeah?"

Alaric stares, hands moving to grip Jeremy's hips painfully as he meets Stefan's eyes.

"Your sisters waiting for you." Stefan tells him keeping his eyes on Alaric.

Jeremy looks at Alaric, brushing his thumbs over his arms trying to soothe him when he grips his hips tighter in warning. Taking a shaky breath he turns back to Stefan. "I'll meet up with her later."

"You sure?" Stefan asks meeting Jeremy's eyes.

"He said he'd meet her later. Get lost, this is none of your business." Alaric tells him angrily.

Damon walks in to stand at Stefan's side. "We're making it our business"

Jeremy stands frozen under Alaric's hands, eyes jumping between them nervously, heart racing as the tension twists around him.

"It's ok, just stay with Elena." Jeremy says quietly meeting Stefan's eyes.

Stefan meets his eyes for a long moment before nodding and walking away. Damon following his lead grudgingly.

Alaric pulls Jeremy towards him and slams him back against the wall."What have you been telling people Jeremy?"

"Nothing. I haven't told them anything, I swear." Jeremy whispers painfully.

"You're lying" Alaric hisses digging fingers into his arms and shaking him.

"I'm not. I haven't said anything" Jeremy denies shaking his head, tears filling his eyes as Alaric's grip grows tighter and tighter.

Alaric nods slowly. "Which one of them are you fucking?"

"I'm not" Jeremy cuts himself off, hands sliding back around him, gasping at the flare of pain that shoots through his arms. "Alaric It's not like that. Stefan is dating my sister. It's not like that"

Alaric rubs Jeremy's arms soothingly, gentling when Jeremy flinches. "Ok. I believe you." He says softly, bracing an arm on the wall behind Jeremy he leans in and kisses him, not releasing him until the bell rings.

"You better be waiting for me after school. We're going to have a little talk about that boy you've been running around with." Alaric tells him rubbing his thumb over Jeremy's kiss swollen lips before backing away.

Jeremy nods dropping his eyes, hands quickly zipping and buttoning his pants before grabbing his backpack and walking out. Jeremy quickly walks towards his next class, jumping when Stefan and Damon fall into step keeping him between them.

Once they get far enough away Stefan takes his arm to stop him, releasing him and narrowing his eyes when Jeremy tries to bite back a strangled cry of pain. "How bad are you hurt?"

"I know you want to help but it's just making things worse. Please, just stay with Elena" Jeremy begs, not wanting things to get any worse.

"We can help you get away from him." Stefan says softly, eyes so sincere it hurts.

Jeremy looks away from him shaking his head."You cant help me. Nobody can."

"**We **can. Between the two of us we can get you away, keep you safe." Stefan insists, leaning closer to catch his eye.

"You cant be everywhere all the time. He'll go after Elena and Tyler if I don't do as he says. Protect them he'll just go after Vicki, protect her he'll go after the town." Jeremy tells him sadly, stepping away when they both tense angrily.

"He's been watching me. Even if you could protect the people I care about it wouldn't matter. Everyone I've talked to, anyone I've smiled at, will have a target on their back. You cant help me" He tells them backing away.

"We can run him out of town." Damon says quietly, eyes meeting Stefan's pointedly.

"Just leave it alone. He's dangerous. I don't want anyone getting hurt over me. He won't be here long anyway." Jeremy tells them walking away.

"What now?" Damon asks watching him leave.

"We cant let him take Jeremy" Stefan says turning to Damon when Jeremy passes out of sight.

"He's a threat to the town Stefan. To Elena." Damon points out coldly.

Stefan nods. "He'll be expecting Jeremy after school, intercept him, take him home with you.

"If he refuses?" Damon asks testing the limits.

"Convince him" Stefan whispers turning away.

"It's for his own good Stefan, I won't hurt him. " Damon says tugging Stefan around to face him.

"I know but I still don't like it." Stefan says frowning at him.

"What are you going to do?" Damon asks suspiciously.

"I'll get Elena, Vicki and Tyler, meet you at the house. We get them out there where we know they're safe we can hunt him before he tries for anyone else." Stefan says meeting his eyes.

Nodding they split up.

Jeremy sits in his last class of the day watching the clock tick down the minutes until the bell rings. stomach twisting as he thinks about what's coming when he meets up with Alaric, he doesn't even notice the girl walk into the classroom until the teacher calls him over telling him to bring his bag.

"You're wanted in the office" She tells him waving him off.

Jeremy frowns walking down the hall towards the office, eyes going wide when Alaric steps up beside him and leads him outside by the arm.


	9. Chapter 8

Jeremy blinks back tears as Alaric stops and grips his wrist painfully, turning Jeremy to face him he forces his ring back on his finger.

Alaric holds his chin forcing Jeremy to meet his eyes "This doesn't come off again. Do you understand me?" Alaric asks angrily.

Jeremy slowly nods his understanding and follows when Alaric moves his grip back to his arm and leads him away.

He looks back at the school as Alaric leads him through the parking lot hating that he's leaving Tyler. He knows Tyler still thinks he's avoiding him because of the kiss and wishes he'd tried harder to convince him he wasn't, wishes he'd just made something up to reassure them.

He turns back around as Alaric opens his door, yelping in surprise when he's suddenly pulled from his grip and tumbles to the ground with a hard thud. He stares wide eyed as Damon shoves Alaric away.

"Go back inside Jeremy" Damon tells him glaring at Alaric.

"Stay where you are Jeremy! This isn't your business." Alaric hisses shoving Damon back a step.

"Yes. It is." Damon snaps back stepping to the side to block Jeremy from view.

Jeremy sits where he fell, staring nervously at Damon's back. He scrambles backwards when Alaric shoves Damon hard in his direction, heart racing when they start swinging at each other as he gets up on his knees.

"Stop it!" He cries out as Alaric throws Damon into a car smashing the window and setting off an alarm.

Jeremy blinks and Stefan is there tackling Alaric back against his car yelling for Damon to get him out of here. "No" Jeremy refuses shaking his head.

He scrambles back as Damon comes for him, shaking his head fearfully. "No. You don't understand, I cant go!"

"Sorry Jeremy" Damon says dragging him into his arms and speeding home ignoring Jeremy's protests.

Jeremy pales stumbling away from Damon when he's set down in their living room seconds later, mind trying to make sense of what just happened.

"You're safe here Jeremy. Stay here, I have to go back." Damon says backing away.

"Wait! You have to take me back, you have no idea what you've done." Jeremy tells him rushing forward and gripping Damon's black shirt.

"I don't have time for this, I have to help Stefan! I promise we'll take care of it." Damon says gently breaking Jeremy's hold and racing back to the school.

Jeremy stares at the empty space where Damon stood, backing away as his mind tries to deny it. _Shock. It's just shock. You're losing time_. He tries to convince himself. Staring around the room he walks over to sit on the couch, foot jiggling with nerves as he waits.

*

*

*

Tyler sits in class staring blankly at the papers in front of him as he thinks about Jeremy. He knows something is going on, Jeremy was acting way more nervous then usual. _He hasn't been that wary to be touched since those first few days after he came back_.

Tyler tenses in his seat as the thought sets in, panic creeping through his thoughts as he wonders if that bastard contacted Jeremy. Watching the clock wind down he makes up his mind to go straight to Jeremy's after school to get answers.

Students move to look out windows curiously as an alarm blares in the distance

*

*

*

Damon sees Stefan go flying backwards from a punch to the jaw as he closes in and uses his momentum to slam full force into Alaric sending them both rolling across the lot, trading blows angrily as they spin, teeth extending they watch for an opening to strike.

Stefan curses and chases after them, warily watching for people who might come to investigate the alarm.

"Where is he?" Alaric asks furiously as he rolls to a stop on top Damon.

"Somewhere you cant get him" Damon taunts shoving at him as Stefan drags him away.

They lift their heads as students and teachers spill out the doors to check the scattered alarms going off, growling they split up as the crowd spills into the parking lot.

Damon and Stefan share a dismayed look at the chaos. "Find Vicki and Tyler. I'll find Elena" Stefan says scanning the students.

They split up searching for the others.

*

Tyler backs away from the parking lot, spotting Vicki standing with Caroline he knows Jeremy wouldn't be anywhere near this many people alone. Spinning around he jogs around the side of the school hoping to catch Jeremy on the way to his house.

*

Vicki watches as a boy accuses someone else of smashing his window, shoving matches breaking out here and there as people start picking sides, teachers run around trying to gain control.

Damon moves up at her side, laying a hand on her back. "We need to go." He says guiding her away.

"What? Why?" Vicki asks confused as she waves at Caroline.

"It's Jeremy. Have you seen Tyler?" Damon asks looking around as they push deeper into the crowd where most of the football team has gathered.

"No. Matt! You seen Tyler?" Vicki calls as they get closer.

"No, I haven't seen him." Matt says turning to ask the team.

"Damn it" Damon says heading back the other way, both of them having to weave around people to get through.

*

Jeremy paces the living room as he waits, nerves growing the longer he waits. _What if he hurt them? What if he goes after someone else?_ Remembering the condition Mr. Tanner had been found in Jeremy pales and heads for the door.

Running down the driveway he hopes he can get back before Alaric goes after anyone else.

*

Elena edges closer to the cheerleaders as she keeps an eye out for Stefan, jumping out of the way when a shoving match breaks out in front of her. Shaking her head she wonders why people are getting so carried away over a couple broken windows.

*

Vicki walks around a group of girls trying to keep Damon in sight as they near the edge of the crowd, frowning as she loses him. Stopping she looks around people trying to spot him as she steps back and forth to avoid getting bumped into.

*

Stefan runs a hand through his hair in frustration and closes his eyes sifting through the voices for Elena.

*

Alaric grins darkly and moves in to attack.


	10. Chapter 9

Alaric spins Tyler around, throwing him against the side of the school he punches him in the jaw and watches him crumble unconscious to the ground. Kneeling next to him he sneers wondering why Jeremy would want him, digging his fingers in at the top of his hair he drags his head back to stare down at his face.

Dropping his head he drags him up over his shoulder and stands. Staring back in the direction of the parking lot he knows there's no way his car is moving any time soon, turning he runs the other way looking for a car.

He sees a car idling in a driveway and shoves Tyler into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel and speeding off. _If I cant get to you. You'll just have to come to me_. He thinks watching Tyler from the corner of his eye.

*

Stefan hears Elena asking Caroline if she's heard anything and rushes off to get her as Damon backtracks to Vicki. "Stay beside me" He tells her taking her hand and leading her out of the crowd.

"What's going on? Where is Jeremy?" Vicki asks gripping his hand.

"He's at my house. Where would Tyler go?" Damon asks stopping to look at her.

"He'd look for Jeremy" She says biting her lip and looking around.

"Where?" Damon asks impatiently

"Jeremy wouldn't be out here. He'd probably look for him at Jeremy's house" She says walking around the school.

Damon smells blood and walks faster along the side of the school until he sees a few drops of blood on the wall, cursing under his breath he looks around as his phone rings. "Yeah?"

"I've got Elena. Where are you?" Stefan asks as Elena demands to know what's going on in the background.

"Around the side of the school,I found Vicki. He's got Tyler." Damon tells him sadly as he pictures Jeremy's reaction when he finds out.

"We'll be right there." Stefan says hanging up.

"What is going on?" Vicki asks when he hangs up.

"Wait for Stefan and Elena, might as well tell you both together." Damon says watching them come around the corner.

Damon and Stefan share a long look before Stefan turns to Elena. "Someone followed Jeremy home, Elena. He tried to make Jeremy leave with him but we stopped him. Damon took Jeremy to our home before coming back but he got away and took Tyler in all the confusion."

"Is Jeremy ok?" Elena asks Damon fearfully.

Damon and Stefan share another look before Damon admits that he doesn't know how hurt Jeremy is. "He was walking on his own and he wasn't bleeding but we think he has a few hidden bruises."

"Who is he?" Elena asks them wondering why Jeremy didn't talk to her about any of this.

"The new history teacher." Stefan tells her. "We had planned to get to Jeremy before him but he made his move before school ended."

"Take me to Jeremy" Elena demands looking between them.

"Us. I'm going too." Vicki jumps in refusing to be left behind when Jeremy and Tyler are in trouble.

"Where did you leave him?" Stefan asks as they walk away.

"In the living room. Why?" Damon asks with a sideways glance.

"And you thought he'd just stay there?" Stefan asks incredulously.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" Elena asks following behind them.

"I thought we'd be back in a few minutes Stefan. I didn't expect this" Damon tells him quietly.

Stefan turns back to Elena. "We need to get to your car."

They go back around the school, relieved to see people leaving as they walk to the parking lot. They pile in and Elena drives them out to Stefan's house pulling over when they see Jeremy walking to let him in.

Jeremy slides in next to Vicki and looks around. "Where's Tyler?"

"I'm sorry Jeremy" Elena says looking at him in the rearview mirror.

Jeremy grips the door as fear spikes through him. "Where is he?"

"He got Tyler before we could find him." Damon tells him regretfully.

"No" Jeremy whispers, gaze jumping between them.

"We're sorry Jeremy. The school emptied and he got Tyler in the confusion" Stefan tells him quietly. "Do you know where he would take him?"

Shaking his head Jeremy looks out the window. "I have to go home." He whispers.

"We cant go home Jeremy it isn't safe." Elena tells him sadly.

"No. I have to go **home**. Take me back." Jeremy says closing his eyes.

"That's not home anymore Jeremy, home is with us. You cant go to him, he'll hurt you." Elena insists turning down the driveway.

"He has Tyler" Jeremy says just as insistently.

"There has to be another way." Elena tells him stopping in front of the house.

Jeremy pushes open the door and runs, kicking and cursing as Damon catches him around the waist and drags him inside and up the stairs.

Elena tries to run after them but Stefan stops her, guiding her in to sit on the couch. "We don't have a choice. He'll just sneak off if we don't. At least this way we can keep him safe while we look for Tyler." Stefan tells her.

Jeremy gasps when Damon drops him on the bed and speeds out, shutting and locking the door from the outside.

Running over he twists the knob and bangs on the door screaming to be let out. He bangs on the door until his hand is throbbing before falling to his knees in font of it, tears streaking down his cheeks.

He sits there catching his breath for a minute before turning to look around the room, getting up and walking over to look out the window, disappointed that it is to high to jump and there is nothing to climb down.

He walks over and drops down on the bed, curling up around a pillow as thoughts of Tyler fill his mind. He's terrified of what Alaric will do to him if he doesn't go back, of what he may have already done.

He wonders how long they are going to keep him locked up in here as he closes his eyes and falls into an exhausted sleep.

He wakes hours later when a hand gently shakes his shoulder, blinking groggily up at Damon. "Can I go now?"

Damon sits next to him, looking down at him sadly as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Jeremy."

"Leave me alone" Jeremy whispers trying to turn away.

Damon lays a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "We're trying to help."

"I know you are, but all it's done is make him angry and put Tyler in danger. Please just let me go before it's too late." Jeremy begs staring up at him.

"It's not that easy, there are things you don't understand." Damon tells him wishing he could understand.

"So explain it to me" Jeremy searches his eyes hoping to finally get an explanation.

Damon looks away and rubs his hand over his face tiredly. "We looked all over town for them. Searched the apartment Alaric listed at the school but it was completely empty. We don't know where they are."

"Please tell me. Whatever it is just tell me." Jeremy whispers sadly.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe we should tell him." Stefan says walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Stefan"

"It's more dangerous for him to stay in the dark Damon." Stefan interrupts softly as he walks over to sit on the other side of Jeremy.

Jeremy shifts nervously between them, looking up at Stefan as he waits for an explanation.

"Ok Gossip Girl. Explain it to him." Damon says laying down next to Jeremy and propping his head on his hand to stare at Stefan arching an eyebrow.

Stefan rolls his eyes at Damon and turns back to Jeremy unsure where to start.

Jeremy licks his lips and bites his bottom lip. "Tell me about the rings? You both have rings like his."

"Well..uh." Stefan stops and makes the mistake of turning to Damon.

Damon rolls his eyes and turns to Jeremy. "We're vampires. The rings protect us from the sun. That's it. The end." He turns back to Stefan with a "voila" wave of the hand.

"Don't sugarcoat it Damon" Stefan hisses mortified.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of joke? I cant believe you're joking when Tyler is in danger" Jeremy whispers in disbelief.

Damon turns to look down at him, eyes growing dark as he bares his fangs at Jeremy, ignoring the twinge of guilt when Jeremy stares up at him eyes wide with fear.

"Damon!" Stefan yelps shoving him off the bed.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" He pouts rubbing his hip.

Jeremy peeks over the bed eyes still wide as a giggle threatens to escape. _I've lost it. I'm completely insane_. Damon turns his pout on him and the giggle breaks free.

Damon narrows his eyes at Jeremy. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No" Jeremy squeaks jerking back on the bed.

"Damon can you act your age for five minutes?" Stefan asks dropping his face in his hands.

"If you insist. You're such a downer Stefan." Damon says dropping back down on the bed.

Stefan glares at him as Jeremy smiles shyly at his antics, guilt trickling through his mind for smiling when Tyler is in trouble. He drops his eyes frowning as it sinks in that Tyler is with a vampire. That he spent all that time living with a vampire. That he could have been killed any time.

"Breath Jeremy. You have to calm down and breath." Stefan tells him taking his hand.

"How could I not know? All that time I never knew. He ate and went out in the day. He...I think he fed me blood. I was dying and" Jeremy breaks off appalled at how much he'd said. _Never tell anyone. _

"It was that bad?" Stefan asks sadly.

"I..I'm not suppose to talk about it." Jeremy whispers looking away as phantom hands dig into his skin and Alaric's voice ghosts through his mind.

"It's ok Jeremy you can tell us." Stefan assures him giving his hand a soft squeeze for comfort.

"He said he had a friend that could marry us in a few days and when he went out I panicked. Tried to run." Jeremy whispers, remembered panic shivering through him.

"He caught you?" Damon asks quietly.

Jeremy nods. "It was a test. When I tried to leave the room he was waiting for me. He hit me with a bottle, beat me and." Jeremy licks his lips and looks away. "I was fading in and out when he bit me. He made me drink something metallic and made me think it was a dream."

"How did you know what he did?" Stefan asks watching him sadly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the dream and I found a piece of glass from the broken bottle. Later he mentioned the date to get married like we'd already talked about it." Jeremy tells them remembering that day.

"You're wearing your ring." Damon says brushing his fingertips over it.

"He put it back on me in the parking lot." Jeremy says staring down at it. "If I don't go back he'll kill Tyler." Jeremy says looking up at them.

"We cant just let you go back. Elena will never let you leave alone either." Stefan points out looking to Damon for help.

Damon stares down at Jeremy quietly as Stefan leaves to go check on the others. "You know the risks Jeremy."

"I know. But I have to go back. Please just let me go." Jeremy begs reaching for Damon's hand.

Damon let's Jeremy take his hand as he thinks it over, staring down into Jeremy's eyes he knows there isn't any other choice. Giving his hand a soft squeeze he nods his agreement.

Jeremy bites back a sob of relief when Damon agrees. "How do I get out of here? Stefan wont let me leave."

"Leave Stefan to me. I'll get you outside, get you Elena's keys. The rest is up to you." Damon warns rolling to his feet.

Jeremy nods following him off the bed. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you're right. He'll kill Tyler if you don't go to him. I cant let you go defenseless Jeremy." Damon tells him digging through a desk.

Jeremy follows him to the desk, swallowing hard when Damon pulls out a stake.

Damon presses the tip to his heart. "Through the heart Jeremy."

Jeremy nods, heart racing as he reaches out to take the stake. He slides it into his pocket, gasping when Damon disappears and reappears holding out Elena's keys. Licking his lips guiltily he takes them.

Jeremy wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans as Damon steps closer and reaches for him, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face in his neck when he lifts him and runs outside.

Damon slowly sets him down, making sure he's steady on his feet before letting go and staring into his wide eyes. "Be careful Jeremy."

Jeremy nods as Damon opens the door without a sound, sliding behind the wheel and gripping it tight as Damon rolls him silently down the driveway.

"They won't know you're gone, I'll give you as much time as I can." Damon says backing away and running back inside to keep Stefan quiet.

Jeremy whispers his thanks to the night air and starts the car, quickly driving home as nerves twist in his gut. He slips into the house as quietly as he can and grabs the phone on the way to his room.

He closes the door and calls Alaric's cell phone. "Bring him back" He whispers when Alaric answers the phone.

"Where are you Jeremy?" Alaric asks angrily.

"I'm at home. I mean my sisters. Just let him go and come get me." Jeremy says pulling the stake out of his pocket and sitting down on the bed.

"I cant do that" Alaric tells him glancing through the windshield at Tyler's slumped form.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asks shakily.

"He's fine Jeremy he's just unconscious" Alaric tells him dismissively.

Jeremy closes his eyes feeling guilty that Tyler got hurt because of him. "Please just bring him here and I'll come home. Please."

"No. I cant trust that you wont have your friends there waiting to interfere again." Alaric refuses angrily.

"They wont. I took Elena's car and left. You have to come get me before they find me." Jeremy tells him, not having to fake the fear that Stefan will come for him before Alaric can.

"You better not be lying to me Jeremy" Alaric warns sliding off the hood of the car and walking around to the door.

"Tell me what to do" Jeremy says shakily as he stares at the stake.

"Wait for me. I'll restrain your friend for his safety and come get you." Alaric says hanging up the phone.

Jeremy sets the phone aside and pulls out the bag he'd brought from home, reaching out with a trembling hand he picks up the stake and buries it in his bag before slipping out the front door to wait for Alaric.

A car pulls up in front of the house five minutes later and Jeremy runs over and gets in leaning over the seat to look for Tyler. He stares with dread at the empty backseat. "Where is he?"

Alaric drives away, senses wide open for anyone following them. "In the trunk."

"You cant leave him there. Please just leave him somewhere safe. I'm here, I'm doing what you want, please leave him out of it." Jeremy begs him as the car picks up speed.

"He's coming with us. I think he could use a lesson in touching another mans property" Alaric says angrily turning the radio up loudly.


	11. Chapter 10

It takes hours for Jeremy to be able to convince him to stop and let him check on Tyler, he opens the trunk staring anxiously down into Tyler's blinking eyes, a sob escaping as he reaches for him.

Alaric grips his wrist and yanks him away before he can touch him, angry eyes staring into his as he warns him not to touch him.

"He needs more air, and water. Please give him water." Jeremy begs clinging to his arm.

"He stays." Alaric refuses angrily.

"Where are we going?" Jeremy asks suspiciously.

"Home" Alaric confirms.

"It's too far. He cant stay in there all the way home." Jeremy points out fearfully.

"Get back in the car. We'll stop for water and gas at the next station." Alaric slams the trunk down and walks back to the door waiting for Jeremy to get in before sliding behind the wheel and closing the door.

Jeremy sits anxiously for the twenty minutes it takes to reach a gas turn off, sighing in relief when Alaric turns off and goes to the station.

Alaric drags his face around by the chin to meet his eyes." Don't move until I get back"

Jeremy sits staring down at his hands, panic flooding him as he tries and tries to move and his body refuses to obey until Alaric comes back and gets in the car. "What did you do?"

Alaric turns the radio back up ignoring him. Driving to a secluded area he pulls over and shoves a bottle of water at Jeremy.

Jeremy gets out and runs around to the trunk, waiting with his heart in the throat for Alaric to pop the trunk, his breath rushes out when Tyler looks up at him. He pulls the gag from his lips carefully before helping him sit up, apologies spilling from his lips over and over as he helps him drink.

"Slow down a little." He whispers worriedly.

Tyler finally pulls back and searches his face. "Are you hurt?"

Jeremy drops his eyes and shakes his head.

"Don't lie to me Jeremy. How bad?" Tyler asks watching him closely.

"Time to go." Alaric interrupts angrily.

"Wait. Please let him out to"

"No" Alaric interrupts.

"But"

"I said no" Alaric interrupts again stepping closer.

"It's ok Jeremy. I'm ok." Tyler says not wanting Jeremy to get hurt.

Jeremy closes his eyes and nods, watching sadly as Alaric shoves the gag back into Tyler's mouth and pushes him down before slamming the trunk. Turning back around Alaric slaps him hard across the cheek and orders him to get in the car.

Jeremy cradles his cheek and does as he's told. He manages to wait a couple hours before asking Alaric to stop again, flinching at the warning glare but not stopping until Alaric pulls over.

"Please let him out. He could die in there." Jeremy whispers nervously as Alaric turns to face him.

Alaric fists a hand in his hair and drags him close. "You're pushing your luck Jeremy. Keep it up and I'll kill him just to get him out of my hair."

"If he stays in there you'll have to keep stopping to give him water. We'll make better time if you put him in the backseat." Jeremy points out carefully.

Brushing a thumb over Jeremy's cheek Alaric nods and get's out telling Jeremy to stay there. He drags Tyler out of the trunk and shoves him into the backseat, slamming the door shut and getting back behind the wheel. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you Alaric." Jeremy says softly, turning to lean over the seat and give him water.

Time passes quickly after that, Alaric eventually stopping for a bathroom break, again ordering Jeremy to stay while he goes to get a key for the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Tyler whispers after Alaric leaves.

"Yes. Are you?" Jeremy asks watching for Alaric.

"I'm not hurt. He hit me a couple times when I started to wake up but I'm ok. You know he's only keeping me around until he get's you home though." Tyler whispers back tugging at the ropes.

"I'm so sorry Tyler. I never wanted you to get hurt." Jeremy apologizes sadly.

"It's not your fault Jeremy." Tyler tells him firmly.

They both go quiet when Alaric leaves the store with a large key ring, coming around to open Jeremy's door. "Here. Make it fast."

"What about Tyler?" Jeremy asks stepping out of the car.

"Go." Alaric orders staring at him down.

Jeremy sighs and walks to the bathroom, hurrying to get done, wash up and get back. "Please just untie him and let him go to the bathroom. He's not gonna leave."

"I know he wont" Alaric unties Tyler and forces his face up to meet his eyes. "Go to the bathroom and straight back. Don't try to escape or ask for help."

Tyler gets up and walks away rubbing his arms and wrists. Alaric waits until the door closes behind him before shoving Jeremy against the door. "You just keep pushing Jeremy"

"I don't understand." Jeremy says staring at him confused.

"I don't like the way you talk to him. You're mine Jeremy. Not his!" Alaric whispers angrily.

Jeremy drops his eyes, heart pounding in his chest. "I'm sorry Alaric."

"Get in the car." Alaric hisses when Tyler walks towards them.

They get in the car and wait for Tyler to climb into the backseat before driving away, Jeremy growing more nervous the closer they get to home. He leans his head on the window and stares out into the dark, body slowly slumping as he falls asleep.

*

"I should take some of this up to Jeremy" Elena says reaching for a plate.

"He's sleeping. You can take it up later." Damon tells her ignoring Stefan's disapproving frown.

Elena hesitate before turning to Stefan. "I want to see him."

"I told you"

"I want to see him now. He shouldn't be alone" She insists interrupting.

"He's not here." Stefan tells her quietly.

"What?" Elena whispers shocked.

"Damon let him go. He took your car and left." Stefan tells her guiltily.

"You..." Elena spins around and slaps Damon."How could you do that? He could kill him!"

"He doesn't want to kill him. He wants him back. Tyler on the other hand he wouldn't hesitate to kill if Jeremy didn't go to him. Are you so willing to let him die?" Damon asks stonily.

"I..of course not. But Jeremy" Elena breaks off turning to Stefan.

"Didn't leave empty handed. I gave him a stake." Damon tells her reassuringly.

"He knows?" Elena asks stunned.

"We thought it was to dangerous to leave him in the dark about it with Alaric hunting for him." Stefan admits nodding.

"How long has he been gone." Elena asks ready to run home to be with him.

"He's been gone for hours Elena. We should have told you but Jeremy"

"Is my brother. You had no right keeping this from me!" Elena interrupts furiously.

"What's going on?" Vicki asks nervously from the door.

"Jeremy's gone. They let him go." Elena says crossing the room to hug her, both of them worried about Jeremy and Tyler.

*

Jeremy wakes to the sound of waves rolling in on the shore and Alaric's hand on his shoulder. Licking his lips he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car fearing what will come next as Alaric takes Tyler's arm and leads them into the house.

Tyler looks around as they walk through the house, pictures of Jeremy scattered around the house, everything kept perfectly neat. Alaric leads him to a room and shoves him down on a chair, quickly binding his hands behind his back.

Smiling softly Alaric turns to Jeremy, backing him up against the wall and caressing a hand down his cheek like Jeremy has just walked in from a long walk on the beach. "Welcome home baby."


	12. Chapter 11

Jeremy licks his lips nervously. "We haven't had dinner. I should make something."

"Later." Alaric says leaning closer.

"I haven't had anything since breakfast. I'm really hungry." He says worried that Tyler needs to eat something, knowing he hasn't eaten since lunch.

"Ok Jeremy. Just make sandwiches. I'm not hungry." Alaric says trailing his eyes over Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy nods, backing nervously away as Alaric stares at his neck, not wanting to leave him alone with Tyler he hesitates before walking away sighing when Alaric follows him.

He goes to the kitchen and digs through the refrigerator pulling out the makings for grilled cheese sandwiches, setting it on the counter and gasping when Alaric steps up behind him pressing him into it.

His heart races when Alaric kisses his neck, giving a soft moan against his skin. "It's been so long." He whispers in his ear.

"This wont take long to make." Jeremy whispers hoping to buy time.

Alaric hums, wrapping his arm tightly around Jeremy's chest and dragging his head to the side by the hair he bites him, moaning at the first rich taste bursting across his tongue.

Ignoring Jeremy's whimpers he tightens his hold on him, rubbing his hard cock against his ass as he presses him harder against the counter, not stopping until Jeremy's slumps limply in his arms.

Lowering Jeremy to the floor he curses himself under his breath as he waits for Jeremy to come around, sliding his fingers through his hair when Jeremy stirs and blinks up at him in confusion.

"You passed out. I guess the hunger got to you." He tells him smiling softly down at him.

Jeremy nods, slowly pushing to his feet. "I'm sorry" He whispers turning away.

"It's ok. Make your food, I don't want it happening again." Alaric tells him walking out to sit on the balcony.

Jeremy stacks sandwiches on a plate and pours two glasses of milk. Biting his lips nervously he slips down the hall to Tyler, curling up on the floor at his feet and holding out a sandwich for him, trying to loosen the ropes between bites.

Neither of them talk not wanting Alaric to hear them as Jeremy quietly feeds them both, holding the glass up for Tyler to drink. He looks over by the door for his bag and his stomach turns.

He turns back to Tyler and holds out a sandwich ignoring the question in his eyes.

Tyler is opening his mouth to take a bite when Alaric storms in, grabbing Jeremy by the hair and dragging him across the room. Jeremy holds onto Alaric's wrists as he's pulled, gasping when Alaric shoves him against the wall.

"I was just feeding him. He needed to eat too. Please don't be angry." Jeremy whispers staring at him in fear.

"Leave him alone!" Tyler yells struggling against the ropes.

Alaric growls and throws Jeremy to the floor before spinning around and storming over to backhand Tyler across the mouth. "I'll do what I want to him."

Tyler spits blood out of his mouth and glares up at him as Jeremy pleads with Alaric not to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt him" Jeremy begs tearfully from the floor.

"I believe I said something about teaching him not to touch another mans property." Alaric says darkly.

"No. Please don't." Jeremy whispers, flinching when Alaric hits Tyler again. And then again.

Swallowing a sob he crawls to his bag and digs out the stake, blinking tears away at Tyler's soft cry of pain he jumps up and runs across the room, striking out as Alaric turns jamming the stake into his back.

Alaric screams, turning and backhanding Jeremy across the room to slam roughly into the wall. He hits the ground hard, gasping for breath as Alaric twists his body reaching the stake and pulling it free.

Alaric throws it across the room and turns to him, eyes darkening and teeth baring as he glares down at him.

Tyler stares at Alaric in shock before dropping his eyes to Jeremy and fighting hard to get free from the ropes. "Run"

Jeremy hears Tyler's whisper as Alaric steps towards him and runs, Alaric grabbing him half way down the hall and throwing him to the floor. He twists and struggles to pull away as Alaric follows him down, forcing his way between his legs and punching him in the mouth.

"You little bitch. You're going to wish you hadn't done that" He hisses, striking out at him again as he tears at his clothes.

Jeremy sobs trying to keep his clothes from being torn away as Alaric slaps at him, he pushes at his chest and kicks him when leans up to reach for his pants. Rolling to his feet he runs down the hall sobbing when Alaric tackles him from behind.

Alaric slams his head to the floor and reaches under him, grabbing his pants and ripping the zipper open, trying to drag them down as he pins Jeremy's arms above his head while Jeremy screams and struggles.

Tyler twists his wrists harder as Jeremy screams down the hall, sweat slicking his wrists as he works them loose enough to slide free. He jumps out of the chair and runs across the room picking up the stake as he goes.

He sees them at the end of the hall, Alaric dragging Jeremy's pants over his hips as Jeremy struggles and runs down the hall. Alaric hears him coming and tries to shove Jeremy down as he steps to the side.

Tyler narrows his eyes, spots his target and runs full speed into him, shoving the stake into his back as he tackles him through the window.

Jeremy screams as they near the window, sobbing in relief when Tyler throws his hands out catching himself as Alaric falls through. Jeremy slowly gets up and stumbles over to him, staring down at Alaric below, half expecting him to get up again.

Tyler turns him in his arms, sliding a hand through his hair to guide his head to his shoulder as he cries. He lowers them to the ground, cradling him close as he rocks him. "Shh. It's over. Shh."

Jeremy doesn't know how long they kneel there before he lifts his head to search his face, fresh tears spilling over when he sees the cuts and bruises. Curling his hand around his neck he leans in and kisses him softly, heart dropping at how easily he could have lost him.

"I love you." He whispers against his mouth over and over as he presses soft kisses to his lips.

"I love you too. Shh. I'm ok. We're ok. It's over" Tyler whispers back brushing Jeremy's hair out of his face.

"What do we do?" Jeremy asks looking towards the window.

"I don't know." Tyler admits, standing to look out the window.

Jeremy limps through the house to a phone and calls Elena. "Elena" He whispers leaning against the wall when she answers.

"Jeremy! Where are you? Are you hurt? Did you find Tyler?" Elena asks rapidly in relief.

"I found him. I need to talk to Damon." Jeremy tells her quietly.

"Jeremy? Are you hurt?" Elena asks shakily.

"I'll be ok. Please let me talk to Damon." He whispers closing his eyes.

"How bad...wait! Let me"

"Jeremy it's Damon. What do you need?" Damon asks firmly.

"He's dead. What do we do with him?" Jeremy asks shakily, feeling sick at the thought of having to do anything with him.

"Is there a risk of anyone seeing him?" Damon asks carefully.

"He fell out the window. People don't come out this way often but it's a possibility." Jeremy tells him looking at Tyler as he walks over to him.

"Ok, the sun will be coming up soon, I want you to go outside and take off his ring." Damon tells him softly.

Jeremy pales squeezing his eyes shut. "Ok" He whispers, walking down the stairs and out the door. He walks around to stare down at the body, stomach lurching as Alaric's eyes stare back at him.

"Jeremy! Take off the ring and walk away." Damon says sharply jolting him back into motion.

Jeremy licks his lips and bends down, breath shuddering out as he reaches for his hand, fearing Alaric will jump up any second and grab him. He closes his fingers around the ring and tugs, eyes glued to Alaric's as he slips it free and scrambles away.

Tyler catches him, holding close as he turns him away. "You didn't have to do that. I would have done it for you." Tyler whispers in his ear.

"Sun should be coming up any minute Jeremy. I want you to go in the house now." Damon tells him softly.

"I want to stay" Jeremy whispers as he clings to Tyler.

"He's going to burn Jeremy." Damon warns carefully.

"I need to see it." Jeremy tells him pressing closer to Tyler.

"Tell me where you are. We'll come get you." Damon tells him signaling for a pen and paper.

Jeremy gives directions the best he can and hangs up. Turning to sit in the sand and wait for the sun to rise, leaning back in Tyler's arms when he sits behind him. They don't have to wait long before the sun starts to rise, smoke rising off Alaric's skin as it gets higher in the sky.

Jeremy doesn't look away no matter how bad he wants to, memories playing through his head as he watches Alaric burn, tears slowing spilling down his cheeks. They watch until there is nothing left but ash blowing away in the breeze. "Now it's over." Jeremy whispers slipping his ring off and dropping it in the sand.


End file.
